runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Nova Order
__TOC__ Introduction A brand new clan with an intriguing new outlook. NOVA ORDER has arrived with a mission: To assist all members in achieving their goals. We promote special events in all areas on a weekly basis; PVM, Skilling and Minigames. We want our members to enjoy their time on the game while moving closer to their goals. The leaders of this clan are always available to the members. We don't judge people based on their levels, we accept everyone. Our desired result is to work together so our members thoroughly enjoy their game! External Utilities We use various means to assist us in reaching our members: A Facebook Page to keep everybody up to date on the latest information, Google Calendar to coordinate all the different time zones to keep our members up to date on all of our special events both skilling and PVM, a Clan Chat and Teamspeak to share ideas, game issues and just get to know one another better. Teamspeak We use Teamspeak to effectively communicate with other clan members, it is a known fact that events are more successful when communication is done with a VOIP (Voice to Voice Server) such as Teamspeak, Ventrillo or Mumble, for more information on downloading teamspeak, please click here. If you already have teamspeak feel free to join using the teamspeak information in the Nova Order Information Table Google Calendar The Google Calendar is an effective way to see all of our events in your time zone. This helps you to organize your time on Runescape, earn clan points and have fun. To find our specific google calendar, log into a Google Account and go to google calendar (or type calendar into the search). On the left hand side you will see other calendars, make sure it is dropped down and you will see 'Add friends calendar', type in novaorderclan@gmail.com in that box, You should now see all of our events, if you have any problems then i would advise you to get in touch with Nova Order clan staff. Facebook Since the majority of people use Facebook daily, we have a Facebook Page just for our members. We use facebook as a clan organisational tool some of the things we can track through facebook are: * Events Led & Attended * Citadel Capping * Clan Meeting Attendance * General polls to give each clan member a chance to voice their opinion You can gain access to our facebook page if you are currently a member of the clan by clicking here and requesting to join group, please let a key rank know that you have requested access so they can verify your facebook name and accept you. Point System To rank up, you need to attain a certain amount of points. These points can be gained from attending events, hosting events, being on Teamspeak during events, attending a special event, capping at the citadel, and recruiting a member. The amount of points you get per category is: * +1 Event Attendance * +1 Teamspeak Attendance during events * +2 Citadel Capping * +2 Special Event Attendance * +3 Recruiting a member * +3 Hosting an Event * +15 Adding all external utilities (One off) Once you gain enough points to rank up, you can speak to any staff member to be ranked up if you have not already. The minimum amount of points per rank is a follows: If you are currently a member of Nova Order and you would like to find out how many points you currently have, visit our Clan Points System Document here. Admin rank is reserved for avatar wardens. You can become an avatar warden by capping in the citadel. If you have capped and you would like to become an avatar warden, you can ask any Coordinator or higher clan staff member. Along with ranking up, you can also become a clan staff member starting at the rank of Corporal. The staff ranks include Organizer, Coordinator, Overseer Deputy Owner, and Owner. If you would like to apply for staff, click here. Category:Community Clan Category:Nova Category:Order Category:Runescape Category:Rs Category:Community Category:Fun Category:Friends Category:Homeworld Category:Citadel Category:Clans